Coffe shop flirting
by ItsmeSophieee
Summary: The one in which Dean meets a girl named Helen in a coffee shop and they begin flirting solely through their looks. DeanxOFC Random 3AM oneshot, hope you enjoy it. :)


"What can I get you?"  
>"I'll just have a black coffee, please."<br>"Sure, it'll be done in just a minute.", the barista smiled at her.  
>Helen slowly made her way up towards the other end of the counter, waiting for the barista to finish her order.<br>After a minute of Helen playing around with the straws she heard the Barista yell: "One coffee is up!"  
>She looked up to see the steaming cup in front of her, being exactly what she needed at this ungodly hour. Finals were really a pain.<br>As Helen reached for the coffee her hand brushed against another persons and she looked up to see a handsome looking man staring back at her. The first thing Helen noticed were his amazing green eyes. They were vibrant and amazing and... she could only describe them as fan fiction green, simply for the lack of a better description. She realized she was still staring and retreated her hand, a blush quickly rising on her cheeks. The handsome man was staring back at Helen, which she didn't notice since she was too caught up in blushing, a look of awe plastered on his face.  
>"Sorry, I thought this was mine.", Helen muttered, still blushing. The man let out a laugh, which made Helen look up again, her glance immediately landing back on the stranger's eyes. His laugh was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard. It sounded like rain after a long drought and a beautiful symphony and happeiness, everything good she could think of combined. A smile crept onto Helen's face as the man said: "I was under the same impression.", sporting a wide grin himself. This made Helen's eyes flicker down to his mouth for a second. God, this was so unfair. Obviously, he had perfectly straight and white teeth. But they were framed by plump, red lips, once again only able to be described as something straight from fan fiction. Something about this man's face, which she now took another few seconds to examine, made her think of last years art history class, the image of Leonardo DaVinci's perfect human face popping up in her head. The man, whose name Helen didn't even know, was shamelessly returning the stare, a light smile on his lips. As Helen noticed this she once again turned red and averted her eyes towards the floor. She didn't think it was possible to blush any more than she already had, but apparently she was wrong. A chuckle escaped the man's mouth, seeing as they had been standing like that staring at each other for well over a minute now.<br>"Another coffee's up!", the barista next to them yelled and the stranger went for the cup that had already gone slightly cold. "You do have a great taste in coffe. Not many people come here.", the gorgeous man said with a smile, as Helen picked up her identical order. "You too.", said Helen, smiling lightly.  
>The man held out his free hand: "I'm Dean by the way."<br>"Helen.", Helen replied. /div

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.", Dean said charmingly, once again making Helen blush and break out in a huge grin. Gosh, she was behaving like a twelve year old with a crush! Dean's face had the same grin on it though, perfectly reflecting her emotions. Dean seemed torn as they were standing there and kept looking to a spot somewhere behind Helen, over her left shoulder. Realizing that Dean had most likely come to the coffeeshop with a girlfriend, Helen suddenly felt dumbstruck. This wasn't flirting, this was an accidental reaching-for-the-same-thing-cliché sorta situation, plus a lot of silence, which Helen felt was suddenly starting to get awkward, even though Dean's smile didn't falter for a second. Ignoring the twinge in her stomache and thinking to have gotten the gist, Helen took a step back, surprised at how close they'd moved in in this short period of time. She put on her best friendly smile, trying to cover up the pain in her stomache that she felt at the thought of bringing space between herself and Dean and said: "Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you around."  
>Dumbfounded, Dean smiled back a little too late and said: "Yeah, see you around." Helen had already left, aiming towards the other side of the coffee shop. Deans gaze followed her around for a few moments, watching her settle down in one of the comfy looking chairs in the corner and pull out a laptop. She immediately started typing away and Dean didn't want to feel like he was prying, so he set off in the opposite direction towards where his brother was sitting.<br>Helen's behaviour at the end confused Dean. He had actually hoped to get her phone number or at least more than a first name, but the moment Dean took his eyes off her she was already gone, like she had never been there at all. He shook his head and headed towards the direction he'd been looking at, where his brother was seated at their regular table, a coffee and a bagle already in front of him, also typing away at his laptop, doing research for their most recent case. Dean sat down opposite of Sam, purposely choosing a seat he could watch Helen from. He took a big gulp of his coffee while staring at her.  
>Not having taken into consideration how hot it was, even after having stood around for a few minutes, he burnt the entire roof of his mouth. He saw Helen take a big gulp of her own coffee at the same time and smiled to himself when he saw her burning her mouth, having done the same just mere moments before. He couldn't help but feel like they were alike. Maybe meant to be?<br>Helen set down her cup and looked up. Her eyes met Dean's across the room. She immediately stopped typing, even though she didn't seem to have a problem typing with her eyes off the screen. Helen gave Dean a small wave and smiled at him, and he swore it was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen. He smiled back and decided to take another gulp of the coffee after breaking their eye contact. He did this after a minute of intense staring with a small chuckle and shaking his head. He was smiling to himself and drinking his coffee when Sam looked up from his laptop for a second.  
>"What's up?", Sam asked Dean, obviously noticing the huge grin on his face.<br>"Uh, nothing. You know. Usual.", Dean replied, trying to get his face back under control and failing miserably. Sam just shook his head smiling, and went back to typing. Who was he to complain when his big brother was happy? He was completely immersed in his work while Dean kept staring at Helen, enjoying the view.  
>Every other minute Helen would look up from her laptop and stare straight into Deans eyes, start smiling and occasionally giggle and go back to typing.<br>An hour and a lot of smiles and looks later, Sam had finished his research and Helen had obviously finished her paper, too. She started packing her stuff together, taking her sweet time and allowing herself a quick glance at Dean every other second, also enjoying the view. After this hour of shameless flirting through looks, she had decided that Dean didn't have a girlfriend. Her theory was confirmed when she saw another man get up from the seat opposite of where Dean had been sitting. The view of him had been blocked until he stood up, and as soon as he did, Helen figured it was his brother. They had the same look of concern on their faces, but as soon as they smiled it was beautiful and full of love.  
>Dean was at the other end of the room, but every time she looked into his eyes she felt like she was about to faint. His eyes were so intense and beautiful, and Helen felt protected just looking at him. She felt as though Dean could see right through her. She also felt slightly ridiculous for so obviously crushing on a guy she'd barely met an hour ago and exchanged about a total of 10 words with, but that was beside the point.<br>Dean saw her head back up to the counter and heard her order another coffee to go. Dean immediately came up next to her. Luckily there aren't too many people in here, Dean thought.  
>"I'll have the same, please. And I'll pay for hers, too.", he said to the barista behind the counter. The barista glanced between the two of them for a quick moment and then smiled at him sweetly. "Sure honey, it'll just take a minute for the water to boil." GREAT, he thought to himself as he stood next to Helen and handed the Barista the money for their orders. She smiled up at him and whispered "Thanks."<br>"Any day.", he smiled back. Their smiling continued for the minute they were there, not exchanging any words but just smiling. As Dean saw the barista approach again, he had an idea. He quickly grabbed a coffee collar and wrote his name and number on it while Helen just watched him with an interested look on her face. She wasn't looking at his hands, instead concentrating on the smile that was spreading on his face.  
>"One coffee for Helen!", a new barista yelled, slowly creeping out of the kitchen. Helen turned to accept it and said a quick thanks, keeping her eyes on Dean the entire time.<br>Dean grabed the cup before she could and smirked at the confused look on her face, trying to ignore how damn cute she looked when her nose scrunched up that way.  
>"Here, you'll need this. Wouldn't want your hands to get too hot.", he said as he slid the coffe collar onto the steaming cup. She smiled as she saw his name and phone number written on it and immediately grabbed a second one, scribbling her information on this one. As soon as his coffee came she smiled and grabbed it, sliding on the coffee collar she'd just labelled.<br>"Wouldn't want you to burn your hands.", she smiled at him sweetly.  
>Up close Dean could tell she had a dimple on each cheek, making her look even cuter than she already was. He was stunned by her beauty and grinned at her.<br>"Thank you very much, Helen.", he smiled at her.  
>"You are very welcome, Dean.", she smiled back. After she had exited the coffeshop, casting another few glances backwards and giggling to herself, which Dean decided was his new favourite sound, he read what she had written.<br>Helen  
>incase you do burn your hand, I'm a medicine student and can probably help you out with that. Or if you just want to stare and smile a little more, I'm fine with that too :-)<br>She had a very neat handwriting and Dean just stood there, once again smiling to himself. Sam walked up to him.  
>"I'm all set to go, can we leave? Hey, what are you smiling about? You've been so smiley and happy all morning, I'm beginning to wonder if they put something in your coffe.", he laughed.<br>Dean just shoved him lightly, staring at the writing on his cup, and kept smiling to himself, already beginning to form a text message in his head.  
>Sam spotted the writing and let out a short laugh.<br>"So that's why you've been so happy all morning!"


End file.
